NCIS (season 13)
The thirteenth season of the American police procedural drama NCIS premiered on September 22, 2015, in the same time slot as in the previous seasons, Tuesdays at 8 pm. and ended on May 17, 2016. NCIS revolves around a fictional team of special agents from the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, which conducts criminal investigations involving the U.S. Navy and Marine Corps. The series was renewed for a thirteenth season by CBS on Monday, May 11, 2015. Michael Weatherly, who stared as Anthony DiNozzo on the show, departed the series in the season finale. On February 29, 2016, NCIS was renewed for seasons fourteen and fifteen. Production The series was renewed for a thirteenth season by CBS on Monday, May 11, 2015. Production on the 13th season started in late July. On January 5, 2016, CBS announced Weatherly's departure from the series after thirteen seasons. Scottie Thompson returned as Jeanne Benoit, Tony's ex-girlfriend, in episode 8. She will return later on in the season. Crossover with NCIS: Ottawa Scott Bakula, Lucas Black, Zoe McLellan, and Shalita Grant guest starred in the 12th episode of the season as NCIS Special Agent Dwayne Pride, NCIS Special Agent Christopher Lasalle, Special Agent Meredith "Merri" Brody, and Sonja Percy respectively. Tyler Ritter also guest starred in the 12th episode of the season as Luca Sciuto (Abby's brother). Cast Main * Mark Harmon as Leroy Jethro Gibbs; an NCIS Supervisory Special Agent. * Michael Weatherly as Anthony DiNozzo; a Senior NCIS Special Agent. * Pauley Perrette as Abby Sciuto; a forensic scientist. * Sean Murray as Timothy McGee; an NCIS Special Agent. * Brian Dietzen as Jimmy Palmer; the Assistant Medical Examiner. * Emily Wickersham as Eleanor Bishop; a Probationary NCIS Special Agent. * Rocky Carroll as Leon Vance; the Director of NCIS. * David McCallum as Donald "Ducky" Mallard ; NCIS' Chief Medical Examiner. Recurring * Mimi Rogers as CIA Officer Joanna Teague * Leslie Hope as Secretary Sarah Porter * Scottie Thompson as Jeanne Benoit * Jon Cryer as Dr. Cyril Taft * Margo Harshman as Delilah Fielding * Jamie Bamber as NSA Attorney Jake Malloy Guest * Muse Watson as Mike Franks * Daniel Zolghadri as Luke Harris * Giles Matthey as Daniel Budd * David Andrews as U.S. Secretary of Defense Errol Coyne * Adetokumboh McCormack as Matthew Rousseau * Kenny Leu as CIA Officer Kenny Young * Hector Hugo asNavy Commander Fred Lewis * Katie Roberts as Navy Surgical Tech Ensign Joni Ryan * Mila Brener as Kelly Gibbs * Kent Shocknek as ZNN News Reporter Guy Ross * Donnabella Mortel as Navy Corpsman. * John Gabriel as DEA Special Agent Luis "Mitch" Mitchell * Eric Matheny as Former NCIS Agent Kip Klugman * Tony Gonzalez as NCIS Special Agent Tony Francis * Kelli Williams as NCIS Special Agent Maureen Cabot * Matthew John Armstrong as Navy Seaman Michael Hayes * Jessica Walter as Judith McKnight * Scottie Thompson guest starred as Jeanne Benoit, Tony's ex-girlfriend * Joel Gretsch as NCIS Special Agent Stan Burley * Annie Tedesco as Navy Doctor Lieutenant Liz Cortland * Gabriel Hogan a Navy Seal Commander Pete Grady * Katie Roberts as Navy Surgical Tech Ensign Joni Ryan *Jeremy Ratchford as Baltimore Police Detective Ramsey Malone * Kelly Blatz as Navy Petty Officer Third Class Kyle Friedgen * Tom T. Choi as Navy Commander Bradley Hall * Miles Wood as Detective James Green * Pat Harvey as ZNN Reporter * Tug Coker as Assistant State's Attorney Alan Wyner respectively. * Lindsay Wagner as Barbara Bishop, Ellie Bishop's mother * Ryan Doom as George Bishop, Ellie Bishop's brother * Patricia Bethune as Paulette Quinn Grantham Coleman (Former Army Sergeant Richard Doogan) * Christopher Murray as Joseph Mallard * Adam Campbell as Young Ducky * Adam Croasdell as Young Angus Clarke * Andy Walken as Young Nicholas Mallard * Sewell Whitney as Nicholas Mallard * Susan Duerden asLorraine Mallard * David Carey Foster Nicholas Mallard * Tyler Ritter as Luca Sciuto (Abby's brother) * Mike Bradecich as Former NSA Analyst Adam Connors * Shi Ne Nielson as FBI Special Agent Daisy Milner * Leonard Robinson as Metro Police Officer Jackson * Jackie Johnson as ZNN Meteorologist Chelsea Mills * Morgan Obenreder as Navy Seaman Mary Burk * William Charlton as Metro P.D. Jeff Katz Special Guest stars * Scott Bakula as Dwayne Cassius Pride; the Supervisory Special Agent of the New Orleans field office * Lucas Black as Christopher LaSalle; a New Orleans NCIS Special Agent * Zoe McLellan as Meredith Brody; a New Orleans NCIS Special Agent * Shalita Grant as Sonja Percy; a New Orleans NCIS Special Agent Episodes Ratings References Category:NCIS Category:NCIS seasons Category:2015-16 television season